Creature of the Night
by DefyingGravityBeth
Summary: One of the glee kids has a secret that'll ruin everything. but the only person she can turn to is the person they're in love with - the problem starter, what can they do?
1. Chapter 1

"I can't do this!" said Rachel.

"what's wrong, rach?" said will.

Rachel was glee club, where Mike was performing "the way you make me feel" with the other boys as dancers. She was the lady Mike had to follow.

"uh, it's really complicated. Can't Santana do it?" said Rachel

"it's not about me, cos we broke up, was it?" asked Finn.

"oh no, not at all. It's something completely different." She said, as the band started playing and mike danced around her, singing out of tune.

Rachel was telling the truth. It wasn't Finn. It was something much bigger than that. It all started back in October, at a party. She was still together with Finn but she was dumped at the party. Heartbroken, she spent an hour and a half drinking shots and desperately seeking a man to fling with. With no luck, she sat on the couch, feeling a little sick. Then _he_, her secret crush, sat next to her, staring into space. She plucked up the courage to make conversation with him. He wasn't interested, and made it clear he didn't want to talk to her. She snapped, telling him to grow up and stop being so damn annoying all the time. He chortled, saying if she knew how annoying she was she wouldn't be saying that. This sent Rachel into a rant, saying he has the worst voice in the whole glee club, how he never thought about anyone but himself. He shut her up, by leaning over Rachel, kissing her deeply. When he stopped, she smiled evilly, like she had a plan that came together. The only parts Rachel remembered after that was taking her top off on top of him, accidentally blurting out her love for him, and at 2am, him telling her to run away home before he got caught. She became obsessed with him, and as soon as she saw him after the holidays in glee club, she came running to him, smiling, flirting. He took her outside, telling her it was a mistake, that he "just wanted to see what Jew girls tasted like", something about experimentation, that they should just stay friends and being anything more would ruin his reputation. But Rachel knew it was so much more than that. And now she was pregnant, his seed growing inside her, which made her weirdly love him more for that. At first, she rejected the idea of herself being pregnant; too scared to take a test, but she decided to go to a doctor. They confirmed her worst fears, and how far along she was. She was going to have a boy.

"Rachel? Move a little! Walk!" will whispered.

Rachel had just been staring into space, thinking over everything that happened in the past few months, not moving at all.

"Oh, sorry." She gabbled, blushing.

He smiled at her, getting down on the floor and ripping his shirt off, as instructed.

Rachel's stomach dropped. She loved him so much, and didn't want to destroy their new friendship, but he was going to find out soon enough, wasn't he? Shit, what was she gonna say when he asked who the father was?

Dad.

Fuck.

Rachel stopped walking, and stared blankly at mike.

"Rachel? You ok?" will asked.

"BLARG!" Rachel projectile vomited, all over mike, while mike just stood there, stunned.

"take Rachel to the bathroom!" will said, pointing at him, the person Rachel least wanted to see.

"ugh, look at this mess."

"you ok, Rachel? You look worried. And cold." He said, giving her his jacket.

"Thanks." She mumbled.

"it's just…girl stuff, believe me, you do _not_ want to know."

"oh…ok." He said.

"if it's what I'm thinking about, don't tell me or I'll faint or do an impression of you a few minutes ago. But other wise, you can tell me, right?" he said, crouching down to her level and smiling.

"yeah" she said, forcing a smile, though her heart was beating his name – the father's:

K-KURT K-KURT K-KURT K-KURT K-KURT K-KURT K-KURT….

**Hope you liked it! Please review, reviews are like crack to me xD update soon! (:D**


	2. Chapter 2

**Yes, I know the idea of Kurt and Rachel is totally blow-your-mind abnormally weird, but that's why I did it. I loves me a challenge x) Also, I know Kurt is gay. I'm not blind or deaf. Anyways, enjoy.**

"I'll oil you up and pull you up!" Rachel sang to her dad Leroy.

"wrong wrong wrong!" he said, stopping the music, grabbing her by the wrist.

"are you trying to piss me off?"

"no! no!" Rachel said, voice wobbling.

"well stop being such a selfish little bitch!" Leroy said.

Rachel eyebrows arched, she looked like she was going to explode.

"selfish? Me? You're the one using me as toilet paper! I'm sick of you treating me like shit! It's my fucking life; I don't want to be a star!"

Leroy stopped, and just stared blankly. Rachel started breathing heavier.

"I want a normal life, I want to fit in! I'm no longer your doormat, you heartless bastard."

Leroy slapped Rachel across the face, flooring her.

"I'm your fucking dad, whore! You do as I say! You wouldn't fucking exist because of me and your dad. How about some fucking respect? You owe us, bitch!" he said, storming out.

Rachel was sitting on the couch, watching TV. Her dads made her stay off school because people would ask about the bruise on her face. She pulled out her laptop and logged onto facebook.

"FML." She wrote as her status.

A few minutes later, she got a notification.

Kurt Hummel – what's up, bubz? X( (via iphone)

Rachel's heart sank.

"I'll tell you at school tomorrow." She wrote, quickly slamming the laptop lid down.

"hey Rachel." Said kurt, moving up on his seat.

"hey." She mumbled, sitting down.

"why were you off yesterday?" he asked, smiling at her.

"I was sick." She lied.

Kurt raised an eyebrow. It wasn't that, was it? That was a damn fast recovery. Shit,

She wasn't in love with him again, was she?

"I know that's not it, Rachel. You really suck at lying. How bout I come to your place tomorrow and you can tell me all about it?" He said, cupping her head in his hands.

"oh gosh" Rachel thought.

"I'm gonna be sick!" she said, running off.

"Rachel?" Said Quinn, opening the cubicle door.

"Yes?" said Rachel, coughing.

"Don't judge me if I get this wrong, but are you pregnant?" she asked.

"No." Rachel lied, throwing up again.

"Rachel?" Quinn said, raising an eyebrow.

"alright, I am." She said, turning round.

"I would know." Quinn said, crouching down.

"who's the daddy?"

"I'd rather not share that." Rachel said, wiping her mouth, getting up.

"Ok. Is it Finn? He's been your boyfriend, but good luck persuading him he is. Sorry." She said, standing up also.

"It isn't Finn, but he's in the glee club." Said Rachel.

"oh, ok. I respect your privacy." Quinn said, putting her bag pack on, walking to the door.

"But you need to tell someone soon. We're all suspicious, even Brittany. Also, don't wear babydoll dresses. Kurt taught me that."

Rachel swallowed.

Rachel was pulling her dress, making sure it hung loosely. She was applying make-up also, as if a smile would be painted on.

Then the door rang. It was kurt.

Shit.


End file.
